Major
Not much is known about Major Duncan (yes, that's his real name, stop asking.), besides that he is the most physically attractive member, as he is the least recurring character on FWOB. What is known about him is that he holds the world record for the shortest masturbation session which is twelve seconds. This includes clean up time and considering that cleaning up takes like at least ten seconds then this guy nuts in like two seconds which is a combination of impressive and concerning because that has to be a medical condition. Major has also been permanently banned from participating in a Soggy Biscuit challenge by all other members of FWOB, should the challenge ever be made in the office.(Citation needed) Major has also proven to be in contention with Jacob “Alpharad” Rabon IV as the luckiest member of FWOB. Several times throughout the Mario Party 6 games, Major has exhibited the ability to consistently win in the minigame “Pitifall”, much to the dismay and irritation of Dillon “Deezus” Downing, who has only bested Major once after cheating Major out of his choice for a rope. Major is seen to be the worst of the FWOB members in the platformer genre, and therefore was placed into the “Little Brother” mode in the finished “Super Mario Odyssey” let’s play, hosted by himself and Don “Dad as Heck” Walker. Major famously starred in the YouTube commercial titled "Major O's". This commercial started his YouTube career. Major O's are made from Major's nuts, yes his NUTS. Major O's are currently not in stores so please do not ask cashiers at Walmart if they have them. A little known fact about Major Duncan is that they call him "Major" is because "Major League Baseball," revealed to to the general public in the Wario Ware Mega Party Games Episode 1. When playing Mario Party, Major likes playing as Wario. Known as the second unluckiest gamer in the "Mario Party" series, first being Dillon. Trivia - Major is a rather skilled Hearthstone player, with his competitive play landing him at Rank 3. - Major occasionally appears in dad_as_heck's twitch streams. - Major is the best member of Friends Without Benefits, but because of his rare appearances this cannot be denied. - Major Duncan died on the Let's Play of XCom 2 on his first mission as a Rookie. Lol Rip in peace Major Duncan. - Major had doubts that his massive cock was actually massive, but had his doubts assuaged the first time he had sex. -Major had a dream that he disappointed two woman during sex simultaneously. - Major is a furry. - Major dislikes Pez. - Major "Major" Duncan was recreated as a robot called Major Duncan 2.0 in XCOM 2... and then died again on episode 21. - Major has his own brand of Spaghetti named "Major O's" that are made with his nuts, yes real Major nuts -Major "Major" Duncan's roboticized body was recreated once again as Major "EPIC-TRON" Duncan 3.0 in XCOM 2 episode 26. -Can't play careless whisper on a trombone. -Has officially requested that the "Cha Cha Slide" be played at his funeral as of Mario Party 8 episode 9. -His favorite anime is Death Note (until it gets bad). -Was the center of the biggest upset of all time (50 turn Mario Part 6 Live stream). -According to Alpharad, he has eyebrows and they are blond. -Dethroned Deezus as the king of mashing. -Has kissed more men then he has women. -His favorite movies are Real Steel ft. Hugh Jackman, Schindler's List, and Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. -Became the main character of Yu-Gi-Oh GX after beating Jaden Yuki. -Has a life-long rivalry with Chumley Huffington. -Is very licious -Enjoying harassing Chazz -Enjoys opening up conversations with girls by telling them he is gay. It doesn’t work often, but he states that he “never said it was good, I just said I liked it.” (Quote from Super Seducer episode 4) -Has never lost a game of gay chicken. -Has flu hands -Is Psychic and can tell when they will play Speedwagons. -Doesn't know that drifting increases speed in mario double dash Quotes "Wow wow Bugzzy, Bugzzy Bugzzy wow wow." - Kirby Star Allies: Game Grumps lol - EPISODE 6 "I'm groceries!" - Mario Party 9: Toad and Go Seek - EPISODE 2 - Friends without Benefits Category:Quotes Category:FWOB Member Category:Songed